Mario Opens Up A Soup Kitchen DELUXE
Mario Opens Up A Soup Kitchen DELUXE '''is planned for release on 12/20/17, the game is an RPG, open-world, plat former game. The game takes place before '''Mario Goes To The Fridge To Get A Glass Of Milk, in the game the character controls Mario and is able to explore a giant city similar to GTA V. In the game, Mario is able to drive, shoot guns, kill, get arrested, die, drink beer, and make soup. The game was originally revealed during a direct and was gonna be "Super Mario Odyssey 2" while the game features many aspects from Super Mario Odyssey such as the capture and hat throw mechanics, it is a brand new game. Story A few months have passed after the events of Super Mario Odyssey, Mario is at home relaxing until Bowser comes to Princess Peach's Castle and destroys everything and he then damages the Mushroom Kingdom's economy which causes poverty. Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and Mario must get her back, before fleeing, Bowser tells Mario that he's gonna create a bank that will harm the Mushroom's Kingdom's economy. This will cause the Mushroom Kingdom's economy to collapse. In a final attempt, Mario tries to attack Bowser but Bowser slaps his butt and he goes flying. Mario later wakes up in a dead-beat city and finds himself in front of a strip club. Mario walks into the strip club and he meets Cappy from Super Mario Odyssey. Cappy tells Mario that Bowser stole his money and he wants it back so he can buy the new iPhone X. Mario and Cappy team up once again and before they leave the strip club, they see a mirror that can show what's going on in different places. The duo sees the Mushroom Kingdom and all the toads are in poverty, Mario looks outside of the strip club's windows to see homeless people. This inspires Mario to open a soup kitchen with Cappy. The next day, Mario and Cappy hunt for money and then they buy a soup kitchen, this is when the adventure starts. In the soup kitchen, Mario works with Cappy to make soup to feed the homeless and the hungry. Everything works out fine, but then Mario and Cappy realize they need workers and money to pay the workers. Cappy tells Mario that they should go explore the city for a bit to find workers and to find money. Mario runs outside with Cappy and begins exploring the city. Once the player reaches "Nova Plaza" they find a worker who is willing to work for Mario and Cappy but he wants money now, in a hurry; Mario and Cappy decide to get a shot gun and they shoot someone who has the money to pay the worker. The worker then goes to the soup kitchen and begins working. Mario and Cappy then can explore the city, shoot people, get money, get new workers, make soup, and capture enemies, people, or objects! After beating the fifth boss in the game, Mario and Cappy encounter Bowser who is looking really rich. Bowser starts a fight with Mario and then he destroys his soup kitchen. Mario must now find more money to rebuild the kitchen and will have to pay the people inside the building money so they don't sue. Mario does the job and is done. After finding enough money, Mario and Cappy can now travel all the way to Bowser's Bank. Here, Mario and Cappy will kill Bowser and restore the Mushroom Kingdom's economy! However, Mario and Cappy's plane gets shot down and they land in "The Eifer's Furry Party," here Mario and Cappy must wear a fur suit and must act like a furry to win a dance competition to get money to find another flight and they win the money. Mario and Cappy then travel to Bowser's Bank and they fight Bowser and win and get Cappy's money back, Princess Peach is saved, and the Mushroom Kingdom's economy is saved! Gameplay Mario can explore the giant city, shoot and kill people, go to court, get arrested, die, buy drugs, buy weapons, fly vehicles such as cars and planes, capture enemies, people, or objects, and make soup. Reception The game did incredibly well selling over 12038928371289371298371298 million units and got a 1297012398127389173981273981273891273918273198732190837/10 from IGN. "We loved this game, it's amazing and we hope to see a possibly sequel. Maybe we can get an actual sequel to Odyssey or a sequel to Soup Kitchen, either one would be great!" -IGN. "Amazing, nothing can top this game." -GameSpot. "An incredible experience, thank you Nintendo for another amazing title!" -Soshi Games. "I'm a furry." -Eifers Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Joke Games Category:Mario (series) Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Open World Games